The invention relates to a kit and method of using said kit to engage in a recreational or conditioning activity. The activity is a game that preferably involves a substantially level and smooth playing area, a number of balls and a goal scoring area. The game may serve to challenge and improve a person's marksmanship, precision of motions, balance, and strategic planning of next moves. The personified game also aims to reduce or eliminate the need for physical contact between players of the same or opposing teams. Physical contact serves to provide an additional element of excitement to a spectator sport, but often leads to more injuries than any other factor. The present invention is novel and distinct, since it may be played outdoors or indoors, irrespective of the type or size of the playing surface.
The present invention is a team sport that does not require a large number of people or a large playing area. This may be highly desirable since the majority of social or familial gatherings are too small to man commonly played team sports, such as soccer or softball, or volleyball. Traditional team sports require a large number of players and a relatively large playing area, to provide an optimal playing experience. Not having the requisite number of players forces players to bend the rules, compromise on quality of play and reduce sizes of the preferred playing areas, all of which detract from the quality of the game. On the other hand, the present invention may preferably be played by two teams comprised of at least one player each. Since there may be at least one ball per player, participants are able to compensate for fewer players, by introducing additional balls or by reducing or increasing the playing field proportions.